powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nbajammer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Engine Carrigator page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Evil Shadow why did you remove dalia from power rangers samurai allias page? Evil Shadow Nighlok king must not be removed from power rangers samurai villains page? Blake bradley 16:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Dalia is not an ally of the Samurai rangers. Her actual identity is that of Dayu. Dalia was her name before she was turned into a Nighlok. Because they are the same person, a seperate page is not necessary. Since Dayu is a Nighlok, she cannot be an ally of the Samurai rangers. As for "Evil Shadow", Evil Shadow is not his name. The fact that he is referred to as a Nighlok king does not necessarily make him more powerful than Xandred, and his Shinkenger equivalent was a general, not his boss. When we know his real name and the exact role he plays, that information will be added. Nbajammer 16:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Clash of the Red Rangers Will COtRR be a made for TV movie? And wouldn't that fact make it the first made for TV movie in the franchise since the Turbo movie and the MMPR movies were released in theaters?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 14:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :I was of the impression that it was a special. Perhaps even shown as 2 1/2-hour episodes. If a movie at all, it would be made-for-TV, yes. I think there's some general confusion as to just what it is called. You could even go so far as to suggest it's a teamup. Nbajammer 16:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Legends Can please I at least keep the one for Takeru? Besides, Geki and Burai got to have thier Legend War photos which I didn't add at all, why not Takeru?Suzaku Kururugi122897 08:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Geki's image is redundant for the same reasons, so I removed it. Burai's is there for trivia purposes however - because he died during Zyuranger. So in theory he should not be there for the war. However, he clearly WAS there - which differentiates him from the other participants. Takeru's article already has plenty of images on it, and one of him fighting Gormin doesn't add anything to the article because every participant did that. Nbajammer 08:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Ryouma's didn't need it either. I suddenly see why now.. Suzaku Kururugi122897 08:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I would say Ryouma's also wasn't necessary - but Burai's does need to be there, so I restored it. Nbajammer 08:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry about that.. I thought it wasn't needed..ah well... It was kinda a shame not to see a shot of TimeFire using his DV Defender against a Zgormin.... that woulda been cool.Suzaku Kururugi122897 08:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, is AkaRanger's shot of him using his Power to wipe of the Zangyack fleet unecessary as well? :::I'd leave that one. That's a significant event. Nbajammer 21:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Legends Please only use short summaries for each legend and avoid straightup episode synopses (those will be in the episode pages themselves). Please also use storylink function. Follow earlier legend posts. Just so pages don't overlap too much or get overly hefty. Thanks man.Dchallofjustice 18:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Article Templates Just an update/reminder, guys, since you're our more current editors. We now have a complete set of article templates for all the sentai series and pr series. You just have to indicate what the pages are referring to (i.e. ranger, villain, grunt army, actor, zord etc etc). Templates are listed as ArticleTitle. The sentai ones usually have their usual short names on like , while the PR ones use their abbreviations such as or . If you lose any templates, I've already done all the red ranger pages sentai or pr, so you can just grab 'em from there. The goal is to have this tag on every page for easier identification, so please include them. Thanks! DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 08:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Power Up Redirection Why did you put the deletion on those two redirections for the SWAT modes Squidville1 01:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Because 1) We already have individual pages for the DekaRangers and for SWAT mode, 2) Because SWAT mode is part of the arsenal not the ranger itself, 3) Because they are unnecessary redirects, and 4) No one will search for the ranger using SWAT mode, they will search for the ranger themselves. They aren't needed and that is why they are marked for deletion. Nbajammer 01:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ernie Thanks for the save. I forgot to alter the description on the template after I lifted it off Jason's page. Brainslip. Haha :)DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 02:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem. I'm here to help out, after all. Nbajammer 04:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Saved me again! Dunno what's up with wikia. The only thing I touch is the top portion but the bottom parts get torn away. Thanks for the save.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 03:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem, pretty easy to see from the other edits what you were trying to do. Not sure why it's doing that either, from what it appears you did. Nbajammer 03:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Gokai Changes For our active contributors for Gokai Changes, if you can find the time, please include storylinks in the Team Changes, in proper order- similar to the Changes by Set. Many thanks guys. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. Sorry about any trouble I may have caused. I wasn't exactly notified and told that this wiki was revamped (not that I absolutely have to be; I just like to know what things are going on and when they're going on). So, in the future, I'll try to be a little more observant and not just jump into things like I did. Again, sorry. Your friend, Jay Hawk. :There are lots of changes being made around here to streamline the wiki. The pages you were reverting were ones changed to reflect this. The zord pages, the morpher (and related) pages, the ranger pages - all of it is being streamlined. Even the main page was streamlined. The idea for instance is that you type in morpher, get sent to the category page where it describes it, then down below are links to all the individual morphers. Nbajammer 00:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::No worries man. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 10:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Akibaranger rumour The Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger is a rumour Squidville1 01:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. Nbajammer 01:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) TOEI discard new sentai I wish Toei would discard this Sentai Squidville1 01:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's an unofficial Sentai. The official one for this year is Go-Busters. Nbajammer 01:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Offical Sentai and favourite food Would Go-Busters will be the Offical Sentai Go-Busters? So Is this means the unofficial sentai would be the 36th anniversary of Super Sentai along with Go-Busters? P.S. What is your favourite food? Squidville1 01:18, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Go-Busters the only official 36th Sentai and the one that would count towards the 40th anniversary. Akibaranger is just a side thing Toei is doing, from what we know. I'm not sure what my favorite food is, it changes from time to time. Nbajammer 01:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Unoffcial Kamen Rider series If they make Akibaranger, would Toei make an unoffcial Kamen Rider series Squidville1 12:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Don't know. Didn't know they were making Akibaranger until a few days ago. Nbajammer 19:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sentai Outfits Thank you for your help. Regemet 07:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Not Meant to Remove Right. thanks. The target edit was the conjecture regarding continuity. Appreciated.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 03:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Was going to say I provided a source for that piece of info, so it shouldn't have been removed. Nbajammer 03:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The ranger legend? Yeah you're right about that. Thanks for restoring that bit. Must've been a fluke. I was editing the edit before yours with the line "Set in the Vs. Movie universe where every Super Sentai exist together on one planet, ".- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 03:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Your ranking You can see the scores here --> . - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 12:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC)'' Hyper Thanks for catching the error on Takeru's page. Must've been left over when the info was supplanted from Jayden's page. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 08:17, February 17, 2012 (UTC)'' :That's just me saving you again! Nbajammer 23:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for undoing those edits that gokaisilver19 had performed earlier. Today it just seems like I can't leave the computer for a few minutes without one hundred edits occurring so I'm just glad that somebody is around to keep an eye on things. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Not a problem. I think he's making a lot of those edits without really thinking about them - such as the 6th Ranger and Additional Rangers ones. None of the ones he added to those categories are 6ths or Additional Rangers. If he took a minute to read the category description he'd save a lot of trouble. Nbajammer 00:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Reneet75 Thanks for flagging that spam page and userpage. I blocked the original editor's IP address and deleted the pages. Digifiend 02:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :When I see those, I not only flag them, but I try to add |Non-existant user to the delete tag to show why I'm flagging it. I am not sure if you admins can see that or not, on another wiki I used to edit on that could be seen. Nbajammer 03:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :( Um, no offense or anything, but do you have any evidence to your statement? Pikatwig 00:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Lots of it, not that I need to prove anything to you. Take a look at the Admin Noticeboard and its talk page. Take a look at Morphin Grid Projects. Take a look all over - fan worship is NOT something the wiki allows. Nbajammer 00:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::What I meant was evidence to how it could be fan worship, plus what does that mean? Pikatwig 00:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Take a look at the photo captions. That's evidence enough. Any picture caption that talks about someone being cute, for instance, is representative of the poster's feelings regarding said person, and thus is fan worship. Nbajammer 00:39, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Thanks for the tip of advice on the pictures thing with Mika and Hikaru's pages, the only reason I tried to change the pics was because I thought Hikaru's was too up close and Mika looked like she had an attitude problem in hers.Himeko02 03:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC)